A Knight to Remember
by B.X
Summary: Strange Things can Happen at Work


**A KNIGHT TO REMEMBER**

**BY**

**B.X**

**On a brisk November night I started making my way to my night job and for private rights lets call the building in which I worked Downtown Tower. I really didn't want to go this particular night because it was cold and I was never one for cold weather and the other reason was it was a Friday and I had just gotten paid from my morning job, however I made my way to the bus stop. The bus seemed to take longer for some reason perhaps, because I really didn't want to go in the first place and two the night cold air filling my lungs. Finally I saw the number 12 Bus turn the corner. At last, I said to myself as I stepped on the bus. The female bus driver smiled at me warmly as I put my fare in the coin dispenser. As I sat down I proceeded to look out the window, with a heavy sigh I closed my eyes and rested myself for the work that I faced on my night job. Cold night ain't it? The female bus driver stated as she continued eyeing the road. With a sharp jolt, I awaken excuse me I said as I looked at her with one eye. The driver proclaimed her statement again about the fact that it was a cold night. I stated yes…yes it is and found myself looking out the window again after she had awakened me.**

**As I stared out of the window I was thinking to myself that I should have called off because after all I was exhausted from working all morning getting a few hours of sleep and eating something really quick. On the expressway I could see Downtown Tower standing in the distance, so tall, so massive, so beautiful like a castle in a fantasy novel made real. However, this time Downtown Tower seemed lonely. It lacked its majestic appearance. The tower lights were all out with the exception of maybe about twenty throughout the entire building. How strange I thought that so many lights were off. Why? I wondered. I proceeded to the entrance of Downtown Tower as I entered, it felt empty; usually maintenance is cleaning around this time but this night there was silence. I continued to my office space when I saw my supervisor Mr. Davis sitting there alone in his office with a bottle of Jack Daniels Whiskey on the desk.**

**Now Mr. Davis was my immediate supervisor. I always suspected him of drinking because of the times I would smell the liquor on his breath from time to time. Mr. Davis was a short fat man with an overlapping belly, he was bald and his teeth were a little crooked and sometime he would like to sing. The melodies seem to be old but deep. Well not singing in terms of lyrics but a combination of the two of singing with words and then singing in part with melody. It was rather soothing. There was something charming about him, from the moment I met him I saw it. Mr. Davis I asked, What are you doing here by yourself? Where is everyone? Mr. Davis looked up at me and leaded back in his chair. He glanced me up and down and took another sip of whiskey. His belly bulged as he sat in his chair.**

**Well Mr. you and I are the only ones here. Mr. Davis reached in his desk and pulled out another glass and slid it to me. You a drinking man he said as he smiled as his crooked teeth beamed. I responded yes from time to time. Good…good he said while shaking his head. He poured one for me and another for himself. We began to talk about everything from politics to sports, to foods to drinks to Music and ultimately sex. You married Mr. No I stated happy bachelor. As our discussion grew more engrossing, we both touched our glasses, Mr. Davis grasped my hand and pulled me toward him. DUDE!! What are you doing? I said with a half smile. Mr. Davis stood up and we hugged and kissed each other passionately, his fat tongue engulfing mine as he pressed his fat body next to my medium frame. The smell of Jack Daniels Whisky on his breath as Mr. Davis proceeded to rip my shirt off and began biting me on my chest. I screamed in pain but it felt wonderful as well.**

**Mr. Davis took off his shirt and pulled down his pants. I took my shirt and pants off as well. We were then both in our underwear. Mr. Davis dick was so hard you could hang a coat on it. Kissing, humping and hugging each other, Mr. Davis then laid me on his desk as he turned the bottle of Jack Daniels completely up. Open your legs Mr. as he wiped the remaining whisky from his mouth. I was terrified and turned on all at the same time if that is possible. Mr. Davis inserted his fat uncircumcised dick directly up my ass on his desk; his fat hairy belly pounded back and fourth in me, as his belly knocked up against my massive nuts. Mr. Davis stop!! Oh please stop, oooh, oooh. The more I said stop the harder he fucked me. Stop what as he continued to drink whiskey while my legs were on he's fat shoulders. **

**In and out, in and out as the oak desk rocked back and fourth as Mr. Davis pounded me in my ass. Mr. Davis I began to scream as he bought both my legs up higher his massive hairy fat belly pounded against my tight hairy ass, I was totally open now. As Mr. Davis continued to fuck me, he spat in his hand and jerked my dick as he fucked me he stoked my dick and rubbed his hairy belly against my nuts. Mr. Davis withdrew his dick from my ass and shot his cum all over my stomach. With a loud roar he shot a hot load all over me to the point it reached my neck as well. I got up from the desk and put Mr. Davis on the same desk that Mr. Davis fucked me on. I put him on his desk on his back, his white socks glistening like white snow. Mr. Davis opened his legs and I put my tongue up his ass. I licked him good and dry. Mr. Davis fat belly heaved up and down as my tongue went deeper and deeper up his as to the point he began to cum out of his ass which was all over my face and tongue. Mr. Davis moaned and groaned as I stuck my tongue back up his ass. He threw his legs up higher on the desk as I sucked his fat ass hole. Wait…..Wait……Wait….. Oh Shit….oh….oh…..oh…ooooooh…Mr. Davis shot cum all over himself, as I removed my tongue and inserted my finger up his ass.**

**I took the bottle of Jack Daniels that chimed on the desk and poured it on Mr. Davis, I then proceeded to ask Mr. Davis to sit in the chair where I pissed all over him, from his belly to his face. Oh…..yeah, baby boy……..that's it. Mr. Davis got up and stumbled a bit toward me. Mr. Davis kissed me and led me on my knees. He backed me against the wall and forced his fat chubby dick down my throat. He pumped in and out of my mouth as he drank more whiskey. His entire dick was down my throat, I could hardly breath. Ummm……ummmm…..UHH…Mr. Davis…..ummmm…..Ahhh……UHHH…..your dick is to fat. Mr. Davis took me by the back of my head and head fucked me like a whore in the street. His dick was musty and sweaty. I'm cumming…..cumming……AHHHHHH…………OHHHHH…….Yeahhhhhhh. Mr. Davis shot all his cum in my mouth. Mr. Davis then removed his fat dick from my throat. As he withdrew his dick from my throat, I coughed and gasped for air as I was on my hands and knees; I coughed four times and spit-up the remaining amount of Mr. Davis cum on the floor. As I continued to gasp for air I wiped the remaining cum from my mouth and stood up. Mr. Davis's dick, belly and ass was covered with piss, cum and whiskey. **

**I grabbed Mr. Davis by the wrist and bend him over his desk. I took a huge long drink of the whiskey that was on the desk. Mr. Davis drank some as well as he opened up his ass cheeks and farted loudly. I spat in my hand and lubricated my dick which I then rammed up his ass. OUCH……!!!!!...Oh take it out…..****TAKE IT OUT. ****He cried as his ass-hole seemed to fly open. In and out I went back and fourth up and down, side to side. Huh…..Huh…..Huh….fuck me Mr. oh fuck this old man daddy……huh…huh..,,OOHHH……yeah…..yeah….. I pounded nothing but raw 10 inch dick in him and he loved it. Mr. Davis ass was starting to cum on my dick. With each thrust Mr. Davis fat ass bounced like a beach ball on the desk. Mr. Davis….Mr. Davis…..I cried, I'm nutting……I'm nutting…..Mr. Davis wiggled his fat ass from my dick and turned and faced me, he kneed down and opened his mouth. I stroked my dick waiting to cum. I stroked and stoked and finally…..I….I….OHHH……OHHH…..AHHHH…..I cummed in Mr. Davis face and in his mouth. The remaining whiskey I took one last drink and poured the remaining down Mr. Davis throat and poured the rest on him. I threw the bottle away as Mr. Davis fell back on his back in his chair with cum, whiskey and piss on him and in him. I got dressed as I was heading out the door he looked at me I looked at him and left without saying a word.**


End file.
